


傷口

by rain923



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 《相片》的兩個主角十年前的故事。





	傷口

不知何時昏睡了去，醒來時救護站已經回歸寧靜，室內始終明亮的日光燈讓人無從分辨現在是白天或黑夜。病床上的柳春試著移動身體，卻換來一陣頭暈目眩，呼吸之間滿是消毒藥水和血的味道，身體沉重不聽使喚，鼻腔喉嚨也哽咽得無法出聲，用力一咳，吐出的是倒流而凝結起來的鼻血。

這是哪裡？我睡了多久？身體逐漸恢復知覺，柳春想撐起上半身，才發現左手被打上了石膏，使不出力。

昨夜的記憶開始回放，想起來了，攻堅失敗、敵方來襲、左手動彈不得、同伴們的驚叫和哀號、上級下令撤退、滿臉是血的六飛、愛莉的腹部被擊中……血，到處都是血，滿身分不清是誰的血。全部記憶湧現，恐懼和噁心感也跟著湧上喉頭，只能伏在床沿不住的乾嘔。

輪班的醫療班成員注意到醒來的柳春，連忙上前攙扶起身。

「水……我想喝水……」乾裂的喉嚨，讓聲音也變得嘶啞。

對方點點頭，先替柳春將方才吐血塊時的血跡擦拭乾淨，隨即遞了杯水。

接過水杯，抿了一口，許久未得滋潤的喉嚨卻又開始乾咳，嗆得溢出眼淚。好不容易喝過了水，柳春環望四周，著急尋找隊友們的身影：「其他人呢？」

「輕傷都在這，重傷移往其他病房。」

「愛莉呢？」柳春立刻問上傷勢最重的隊友。

「……」對方雙眼一沉，搖了搖頭。

柳春記得，清楚記得，在自己昏過去前聽到的宣告，再次得到確認，心頭又落了一次空。

「那、六飛呢？」柳春又急切地問起另一名重傷的隊友。

「還在觀察。」對方回答時，眉頭也是一沉，暫時命保住了，但情況還不容太樂觀。

柳春垂著頭，雙脣止不住地顫抖。

還有一個人。

「……晴天呢？」

「輪完班，應該在休息。」

聞言，柳春立刻翻身想要下床，卻險些直接摔下病床，幸好身旁的人扶得快。

「可以的……我可以自己走。」

「再休息一會兒吧？」

柳春搖了搖頭：「我想找晴天。」想見晴天，現在就想見。

「還是讓晴天過來？」

「我站得住的。」

對方小心翼翼放開柳春，確認他可以自己站立，用三角巾替柳春固定左手，向其他輪班的夥伴招呼後，陪著他走上二樓。短短幾分鐘的路，但柳春卻走得滿頭大汗。

「還能走嗎？」同行的人問。

「可以的，剩下的我能自己走，謝謝你。」柳春道了謝，自己踏上二樓長廊。

灰白的長廊，在窗外濛濛亮的天色下更顯蒼茫，柳春的雙腳早在踏路中完全恢復知覺，但長廊盡頭卻依舊那麼遠不可及。

終於，在轉角之後，他看到佇立在窗邊的熟悉身影。

「晴天？」柳春輕喚了聲，沒有反應。

「晴天……？」柳春又走近幾步，再次喚了眼前的人名。

對方終於望了過來，眼神卻是茫然。晴天身上很乾淨，沒有血跡，白袍依然雪亮，昨夜的混亂已經換洗乾淨，但搖晃的疲態顯示出他一夜無眠，直到柳春來到面前，晴天的雙眼才終於對焦。

柳春覺得自己的腳步輕飄飄的，每一步都像是踩空，他望著晴天發不出隻字片語，昨夜的場景卻又映到了眼前，他好害怕、好懊悔、好愧疚，他幫不到六飛、救不了愛莉，明明觸手可及他卻對同伴無能為力。

『要是敢躺在擔架上回來，我就先上去踹兩腳！』他記得每次出勤時晴天總是用這樣的語氣囑咐著他們不要受傷，而他們也總是笑著打哈哈告訴晴天絕對會平安回來，而如今，愛莉死了，六飛也受了重傷，自己卻還能靠雙腳走路，柳春覺得自己好狡猾、好無力，為什麼只有自己躲過重擊？為什麼自己救不了同伴？為什麼自己這麼弱小？

千言萬語的情緒，化作三個字，衝上嘴邊。

「晴天，我、對不……」

話未說完，晴天卻已經抱住他的肩膀，深怕會消失般的緊抱。

「太好了……你沒事！」

耳邊傳來顫抖的嗚咽，柳春舉起還能動的右手輕輕抱住眼前抽泣的肩膀，溫熱的呼吸、脈搏還有眼淚，切切實實傳遞了過來。感覺得到熱度，是因為自己還活著，眼前的人也活著，生命的脈動好溫暖，同時也脆弱得一捏就碎。

柳春覺得好痛，被緊抱的肩膀在痛，受傷的左手在痛，全身的傷口都在痛。

心口炸裂般，令人聲嘶力竭的烈痛。

然後，兩人一起放聲大哭，任憑哭聲迴盪在長廊。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
